


Quietus

by hellodarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Smut, for all we know this could be just an ordinary High School AU to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodarling/pseuds/hellodarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Zayn met Niall was the moment he knew his days in Hogwarts wouldn’t be as smooth sailing as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietus

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kaylee (leprechauncupcakes on Tumblr) for beta-ing this for me ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Posted this over a year ago on my Tumblr (boboyaboo).

**Quietus**

Zayn’s parents didn’t know what to make of the owl that delivered the ancient looking letter to their door the day Zayn turned eleven. They only thing they knew was that their quiet little boy could possibly be a wizard and they couldn’t help but actually feel excited about it. It was not a normal feeling, seeing as being a wizard is supposed to be related to practicing witchcraft and that is something usually frowned upon in society.

But Zayn hadn’t exactly been a normal ordinary boy, lights flickered when he cried, things flew to him when no one would help him get it, he made leaves dance around him and birds sings to him. Zayn was not an ordinary boy and now they knew why.

The boy himself didn’t know what to think of the whole thing; all he knew was that he would be going to a school where he can play with wands and magic and make believe. He was actually looking forward to it.

The first time he met Liam was while buying robes and attire at Madam Malkin’s. The Payne family, Zayn had learnt, came from a long line of Gryffindors (Liam had launched into a long and extended story and information about the four houses in Hogwarts and the difference between pure blood, half blood, and muggles for Zayn’s benefit while his mum helped Zayn’s parents picking cauldrons in Potage’s and then later in Slug and Jiggers). He is the only son in the family and everyone expects him to be sorted into their family house. The brown haired boy had confided to Zayn that he was terrified he will be sorted into Ravenclaw as his research had suggested that he is more of a Ravenclaw material. Zayn himself had hoped he would be a Hufflepuff as it seems like that’s where least drama would be at.

The first time he met Louis was after Liam and his family said their goodbyes, having to leave early for Liam’s farewell party. The very pretty boy with the cheekbones (as Zayn’s mum would always refer to Louis as before finally remembering his name) was being shoved hard into a shelf in Ollivanders as the old shop owner disappeared into the back room to find him a wand. The culprit had wild unruly curls and eyes that were too big for such a small boy. In times to come, Zayn would learn that the curly haired menace’s name was Harry Styles and his favorite past time would be shoving Louis into any surface that happened to be near them regardless of whether or not it was flat.

Harry smirked rather smugly at Louis before he left and it looked like he came into the shop for the sole purpose of bruising the boy.

“You okay mate?” Zayn had asked quietly, Louis nodded and an instant friendship blossomed. Louis Tomlinson, Zayn learned, had a pure blood mother and muggle father. The little curly twat that was Harry Styles was the son of a family friend, pure blood and filthy rich, their mothers are very close friends but Louis and Harry, as the older boy firmly said, are not even friends.

The first time Zayn met Niall though, was the moment he knew his days in Hogwarts wouldn’t be as smooth sailing as he thought. They were in Flourish and Blotts and literally 5 different people were fussing over the boy, all clear blue eyes and blond hair and wrapped in jade green robe made of silk. The Horan family, Zayn had heard one of the other patrons whisper to another, were Irish pure blood royalty and a jagged pain in the ass (that last part Zayn would come into conclusion himself).

Zayn was just minding his own business lurking at the upper level of the crammed bookshop while his parents were downstairs getting help for all his necessary books, when the blond boy in question suddenly made his presence known, standing too close beside Zayn with a scrunched up face that made him looked like a constipated Leprechaun.

“You’re a mudblood!” Zayn didn’t even know what a mud-blood was.

The blond continue to scoffs at Zayn’s lack of reaction. “You muggles shouldn’t even be allowed to step into Hogwarts.” Well, at least Zayn knew what muggles mean, thanks to Liam.

Not knowing what to say and how to respond, Zayn stared blankly at the boy who had managed to get annoyed with Zayn, although he couldn’t by the life of him figured out why. The boy muttered something about ‘disrespectful filthy mudbloods unworthy of my time’ before storming away and down the stairs, leaving Zayn feeling very confused.

The next day, Zayn and his family met up with the Paynes as they had arranged the day before to show them how to get to Platform 9 ¾.  Zayn spotted Louis right away after they crossed the barrier, the wispy haired boy waved excitedly at him, all wide smiles and sparkly eyed. He could see Louis’ family standing right behind him, and what must have been Harry’s family too since the curly boy was also there, standing just beside Louis and glaring none to friendly towards Zayn and Liam.

The train ride to Hogwarts was exciting for Zayn, he met a few more students that were friendly and shared a compartment with him, Liam, and Louis. He finally learned what mudblood meant when Niall walked past and shouted those words to him. Liam was quick on his feet to defend Zayn and slammed the door on the Irish lad’s face while Louis explained the term to Zayn. The Bradford boy just shrugged it off, his natural nature of ‘I don’t give a fuck’ swinging into good use.

At the welcome banquet Zayn finally understood just how important the houses were to the whole dynamic of the school and he started to contemplate on which house he wanted to be in exactly. The sorting ceremony started and Professor McGonagall called out the first year students in alphabet.

Niall Horan was soon called and the pair of clear blue orbs was the last thing Zayn could see before the tiny blondes’ head was covered with the tattered old hat, and they had been staring straight at him. It really wasn’t long at all before a loud ring of “Slytherin” was heard and the proud Irish royalty strutted towards the table, bumping into Zayn rather harshly in the process.

A few other students were called before the old professor finally got to M and called out Zayn’s name. Zayn took tentative steps towards the awaiting stool, having figured that he didn’t know enough of each house to pick what he wanted…’just not Slytherin’ was all he could think of as he remembered the look in the blue eyes and it sent shivers through him. There was a moment before he heard ‘Ravenclaw’ from the hat on his head.

Liam’s turn soon came and the boy looked determined, his lips tightly pursed as the hat was lowered onto his head. Zayn could almost hear some sort of a weird cackle emitting from the pointy thing before a loud ‘Gryffindor’ was heard. The brown haired boy gave Zayn a high five as he ran pass him on his way to join his own table, a visible sense of relief written all over his face.

Zayn just needed to wait for Louis to be sorted before he could enjoy his evening. While Liam had always known he wanted Gryffindor, Louis doesn’t seem to care very much as he always said he just wanted some place safe. Zayn wondered whether that means a house that didn’t have a certain curly haired boy in it. But before Louis could get sorted, Harry had to first.

It was certainly strange, and Zayn knew he wasn’t the only one who thought that as the minutes passed and the noise and whispers around the Great Hall increased. Harry had been sitting on the stool with the Sorting Hat on him for a good 15 minutes now, by far the longest time anyone had ever needed to be sorted. And as “Slytherin” was finally heard, no one was quite sure whether it came from the hat or someone was just messing about. But Harry stepped down and quickly made his way to the table, he didn’t shove Louis when he walked pass him like he used to, but there was another glint in his eyes as they bore into the older boy.

Right after, was finally Louis’ turn, another five minutes passed before the hat announced its decision. It was still quite a long process but it paled in comparison with Harry’s, thus no one paid any attention to it. And as the pretty, brown haired blue eyed boy with the wide smile took his seat beside Zayn, he couldn’t feel happier.

———

Their first year there was filled with so much wonderment for a kid like Zayn who had never even heard of real magic in his whole 11 years of life.

His days were spent in a flurry of basic spells, new words, explosions in the potion class, goblets that turned into rats, and learning how to fly on a broom (they found out that Liam and Harry were particularly talented on it).  He also spent a lot of time in the library with the thick book of History of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Liam, while Louis chattered away beside them endlessly.

They didn’t see much of Niall and Harry aside from in classes or dining time, and Zayn’s first year went on in relative peace.

———

Second year brought the excitement of the Triwizard Tournament all over the school, Liam’s oldest sister was picked as Hogward’s Champion and the three of them spent ridiculous amount of time making silly banners and cheers to support her.

Zayn noticed Niall and Harry more, the two of them seemed to develop a friendship of their own as they appeared in the corridors, always together, and Harry continued to shove and slam Louis everywhere despite having the smaller frame. Zayn asked his friend one day when they were having breakfast, why he never retaliated and Louis just gave him one of his famous pretty smiles and said that he just couldn’t be bothered. Zayn didn’t believe him but he let it go as Liam rushed over to them with a new enchanted glitter pen he just received in the mail.

———-

Third year was their first visit to Hogsmeade and their first Butterbeer. Madam Rosmerta seemed to develop a fondness on the three boys as she always gave a very generous discount to ‘my three ickle pretties’ as she called them.

They went a little overboard in Honeydukes as Zayn developed an addiction for the Fizzing Whizzbees and they made a game out of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans.

It also marked the year of torture for Zayn and Louis as Niall and Harry seemed to buy everything that Zonko’s had to offer for the sole purpose of making Zayn and Louis’ life miserable.

———-

Fourth year started in a more somber note. Louis’ father had died in a car accident and his family had decided to stay with the Styles until Louis’ mum could figure out what’s her next step would be. Zayn didn’t like the way that Harry kept bugging Louis relentlessly since the start of the year and how the bruises on Louis’ body became more and more visible every time Louis changed his clothes in their shared room. It had gotten so bad that Liam noticed them too without having to see Louis with his clothes off.

Liam went to confront Harry and Zayn invited Louis to spend the next summer with him and his family in Bradford instead.

That was the summer Zayn and Louis explored each other in ways that none of them had ever thought about.

———-

Fifth year saw a drastic change with Zayn and Louis’ relationship. Nothing was established between them after their summer together but they had become even more inseparable as they now had a bond that no one else could break. Even Liam felt like he was intruding on some private intimate moments sometimes.

Three months into the school year, Louis had started to disappear more and more on Zayn while Liam and Harry were recruited into their respective house Quidditch teams, Niall’s nasty behavior towards Zayn had escalated and became even more verbal. The dark haired boy regularly found himself walking alone around the school grounds and into the mercy of the Irish boy, every time without Harry, as Zayn had been without Louis.

All of them were too preoccupied in preparation for taking their O.W.Ls for anything worst to happen thankfully, as a certain tension had manage to inject itself into the dynamic of the enemies.

Towards the end of the school year, Zayn occasionally found himself waiting into very late at night for Louis to stumble into their room in a mess and he welcomed the older boy to lay with him on his bed where Louis proceed to sob his pretty blue eyes into Zayn’s embrace.

But the bruises faded and no sign of new ones emerged, Zayn was happy about that.

————

Sixth year was when everything became much clearer for Zayn. Why, for the first time since the summer when Louis’ dad died, his phone calls to Zayn had sounded much more cheerful. His family was still staying with the Styles, as Harry’s father had transformed their old barn into a cozy living quarter and his mother had insisted on, and convinced, the Tomlinsons to stay.

Zayn and Liam didn’t notice anything different at first as they met Louis in Platform 9 ¾. Someone bumped into Zayn and turned to scold him and it was Niall with his arm around Harry’s shoulder. Niall was still his little obnoxious self but it was Harry that surprised Zayn; the little curly boy had literally sprouted up over the summer and the muscles he had developed in result of being the Slytherin’s Beater complimented his new tall frame. What’s even more peculiar was that the boy actually flashed a bit of his dimples towards Zayn and Liam. It was quite charming with the smile and Zayn wondered why it had taken him 6 years to see one. The smile faded, however, as Harry turn to face Louis, one of his hands gripped on the boy that was now shorter than him, and by the face Louis made, Zayn was sure the pressure of it was harder than necessary.

It was November when Zayn found out, the winter’s first snow had just started to fall and Zayn was rushing through the school’s ground towards Hagrid’s pumpkin patch. He had left some parchment there earlier in the day when they had their Care of Magical Creatures class. He had just made a turn around the corner of the bridge and almost slipped on a frosted step when a pair of strong arms suddenly shoved him into the bushes and clamped a cold hand on his mouth, effectively muffling the groan of pain he elicited when his back hit the ground.

He looked up to see blond hair and blue eyes, “Be quiet, mudblood!” was all he heard before the Irish boy let go of him and pushed him further into the shadows of the bushes, Niall’s long fingers pointing towards a particular corner of the wall quite a ways away from where they were standing. Zayn’s eyes had gone all wide when he had managed to swallow his anger towards the shorter Irishmen and he actually looked at what Niall was pointing at.

Harry had Louis pressed into a wall, as usual, but this time, Louis was smiling. It was a blinding smile that Zayn had never seen on him before. It was sickeningly sweet, sickeningly happy, and it was all for Harry. Their bodies were impossibly close; Louis had one hand fisted into wild curls and another on Harry’s hips and it seemed like that was all that was keeping Harry from grinding Louis into the wall.

Zayn watched as, despite the cold air, they shed their heavy robes and uniform piece by piece, throwing them haphazardly onto the ground. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing and who he was seeing this with for that matter as the body heat beside him became too obvious to ignore.

He turned to look at Niall, finally, as Louis had somehow flipped their positions around and he had Harry pressed up against the wall in return, long legs wrapped around Louis’ waist.

“What’s going on?”

Niall shifted away from Zayn and hissed in a low voice. “Your boyfriend is fucking my best friend that’s what’s going on.”

“Louis is not my boyfriend and never was.” Zayn managed to blurt out, perplexed by the casual way Niall was handling all this. Isn’t he supposed to be upset or at least confused or some shit?

But Niall had seemingly ignored Zayn and continue looking at the two entangled bodies, “I always thought Harry’s fetish with slamming Tomlinson on whatever’s near wasn’t just some childish prank.”

“Why are you staring at them??”

Niall shrugged and turned away from Zayn, suspiciously adjusting his trousers before walking away without another word.

That night Zayn crept into Louis’ bed and told him what he saw and Louis, on his part, confessed to him everything that had happened with Harry.

Zayn was happy for his friend, he really was.

Except for the fact that from then on Zayn found himself regularly spending time with the filthy mouthed, obnoxious, tantalizing, annoying Irish blond as their best friends made out in front of them. Liam had found himself a girlfriend and made Prefect thus leaving Zayn to his own devices for most days.

Niall was considerably friendlier and gentler towards Louis ever since Harry told him the nature of their relationship, opting to redirect all of his sick pent up frustrations on Zayn instead. But for the sake of his friend, Zayn endured it, taking everything Niall threw at him with a roll of the eyes and a sigh, burying his nose into his books. He blocked out most of what Niall was saying to him and barely noticed what was happening until, like clockwork, the smaller blond had him pinned unto the ground, flashing Zayn that same smug smirk every single time.

———-

Their seventh and final year crept up on them and suddenly the boys are thrown into the chaos of preparing for N.E.W.T.S; Zayn and Liam even more so than Louis, Harry, and Niall as both of them had managed to get all Os on their O.W.L.s.

But soon, it was all over, with the graduation ceremony and farewell dinner out of the way, Zayn hugged Liam goodbye as the young wizard lugged his trunks towards the awaiting chariot that will take him to Hogsmeade where his family was waiting for a graduation celebration. Louis, the drama queen that he was, made an impossibly hilarious scene where he wrapped himself around Liam and refused to let go until Hagrid had to physically manhandle him off.

The train that would bring them back to London was not scheduled until a few days later, so the four boys had time to generally be sloths and just prowl around the school ground doing relatively nothing. Louis and Harry managed to find new secluded places all over the school to fool around, and soon Zayn and Niall just stop going for a stroll with them.

It was a particularly moonless night when it happened.

The four of them had gone out to a concealed tunnel they had found a few months before, it was quite big and seemed to be used as an old passageway towards the Dark Forest before a proper pathway was made.

They were enjoying a bottle of Firewhisky that Niall and Harry had smuggled into the school beside a tiny makeshift fire. Zayn was about two shots in when he realized that Louis and Harry had disappeared yet again, leaving him alone with Niall. The blonde was laid sprawled on the ground just by Zayn’s legs, blue eyes boring straight into Zayn’s own hazel ones once he met them and the sight made Zayn squirm in place more than usual. There was something different in the look and Zayn couldn’t pinpoint what exactly that was.

Niall had been staring at Zayn rather intently before he suddenly pushed himself from the ground and straighten up, eyes still on Zayn.

“Have you ever done it with Louis?” The question came out of nowhere and it stunned Zayn mid-gulp.

After a nasty fit of coughing and heaving Zayn finally managed to find his voice, “What the hell Niall?!”

The blond shrugged and shifted, planting himself beside Zayn, facing him dead on. “You have, haven’t you? Harry told me he wasn’t Louis’ first… he had a good cry about it, you know. He was so upset and Louis wouldn’t tell him who it was with. Reckon Harry would literally torture the boy, but he’s always been suspicious that it was you.”

Zayn broke the eye contact and took a swig of the Firewhisky, letting the liquid burn his throat, giving him a reason not to respond. Somehow, it just spurred Niall on.

“Dammit, Zayn! Fucking answer me, just for once!” Hazel eyes met with the clear blue ones again but what came out was not what Niall expected.

“You just said my name.” It was a whisper.

“W-what?” Niall’s cheeks went red and Zayn suddenly had the urge to put his hands on them. It must be the Firewhisky talking, Zayn concluded.

“You just said my name.” He repeated, louder this time. “You never call me by my name.”

The Irish blond was visibly blushing then, so in contrast with his usual smirking self, like the whole world was his and nothing could faze him, but apparently Zayn did, and he flustered. “Don’t change the subject and answer me!”

“Why does it matter?” Because it really shouldn’t matter now; Louis is clearly all Harry’s.

Niall went silent for a moment there, before shifting again, much closer to Zayn this time, borderline invading the Bradford boy’s personal space. “I want to try something.”

Maybe, subconsciously, Zayn knew what Niall was talking about. Maybe, he hadn’t actually been ignorant of the fact that Niall had sometimes positioned his hands on inappropriate places on Zayn’s body under the façade of physically bullying him.

Maybe that’s why his tone was calm and collected when he looked straight into the blue, pupils blown wide. “Then try it.”

Zayn felt his back connected with the concrete of the tunnel walls violently as a pair of warm lips attached themselves onto his own. Zayn still had his eyes opened from sending a challenging gaze to Niall, though he soon recovered and snapped them close at the unexpected gentleness of the kiss. There was a minor fight for dominance as Zayn continued to struggle, but Niall was surprisingly strong and, before long, had both his hands caught and pulled above his head as a searing fiery kiss continued on his lips. Zayn started to make little noises he didn’t know he could make, letting out muffled groans, when he felt large hands roaming his body in a familiar way and soon Zayn was a mess under the Irish boy.

Niall’s hands soon found its way around the edge of the white uniform shirt Zayn wore and he yanked it with enough force to send buttons flying, Zayn hissed and whimpered at the same time as the cold night’s air attacked his skin and warm hands wrapped themselves around his head, nails digging on the nape of his neck as Niall straddled him.

Their breaths came out in pants and Niall trailed off Zayn’s abused lips to bite, lick, and suck on Zayn’s exposed neck, making the boy arch off the wall. After a particularly harsh bite, Zayn moaned into the cold air, frustrated at the briefs he wore that restricted his hardening cock. Niall seemed well aware of that and with another bite on Zayn’s neck, he unzipped the moaning boy’s trousers and slipped his hand under the tight briefs. 

“Fuck! Niall!”

The blond continued sucking hard on Zayn’s collarbone while giving soft sneaky touches to the dark haired boy’s cock. Pressing his own erection to Zayn’s and earning a few moans, Niall brought his hands back to his chest, showering the painfully erected nipples with the same soft sneaky touches that left Zayn wriggling away and closer for more at the same time. Niall pressed another hard kiss onto Zayn’s swollen lips to stifle a shamelessly loud round of whimpers as he grinded against him.

Zayn’s feeble little struggles for dominance eventually died down, and he soon felt Niall’s chest pressing against his own as he stripped of his own uniform that was sheltering him from the cold. The kiss continued along with the hand that was making jerky movements in his pants and, with a thumb pressed into his slit, Zayn moaned into the kiss, thrusting into the hand that was touching all the right places to make the boy see stars. Niall’s other hand went back to his chest, circled the still erected nipple, and Zayn could only moan louder at the blinding pleasure.

After what felt like too short of a time, Zayn arched off the horrible concrete wall once more and came into the skilful hand of the Irish lad and all over his stomach. While he was still panting from the lingering effects of the unexpected orgasmic pleasure, Niall had already made a move to unzip his own jeans and, as he felt a heated hardness pressed against his bare stomach, covered with his own cum, Zayn’s mind dropped to the bottom of an endless cliff.

Still weak from his release, Zayn surged forward in one last desperate attempt for dominance and smashed their lips together again, biting hard into the flesh, soon tasting a metallic tang in his mouth, though Niall seemed to pay no attention at that whatsoever. He continued pulling down Zayn’s briefs past his knee, pushing them apart with his own before he produced a small bottle of lube Zayn had not noticed until now as Niall’s lathered fingers travelled to the writhing boy’s entrance.

“You planned this.” Zayn managed to squeak out before Niall pushed a finger in with a triumphant grin.

“Been planning it since last winter.”

Whatever Zayn was about to say after that was swallowed by another hot fervent kiss. The tongue that occupied his mouth flickered against his own, once again bringing up a want that he didn’t know he felt. He felt the other’s cock rutting against his own, and a hand stroking both of them together, their precum dripping and mixing. Niall soon inserted two fingers, thrusting them in and out stretching Zayn good and the boy couldn’t help but to think that Niall was very, very good at this.

Niall gave a sudden twist of his fingers that sent a shiver down Zayn’s spine and his whole body went weak and slumped onto the blondes’ broad shoulders. A fourth finger was pressed in and Zayn immediately tensed up, clenching around the intrusion before he twisted in a way that aroused Niall even more. The scissoring digits soon found the spot they wanted and Zayn’s whole body involuntarily jerked up and pushed down, making the fingers thrust in with great force and soon both their cocks were slick and painfully hard.

In a frenzy of frantic kisses, Niall retrieved his fingers and lifted Zayn’s thighs before he lined his cock against the readied opening and pushed. Zayn broke their kiss with a pop and bit down on the pale neck in front of him to deal with the pain as Niall moved in at a painfully slow pace.  Each movement that they made produced that sinfully sensual sound, echoing through the dark empty tunnel.  

Niall soon sped up, lifting Zayn’s thighs higher as he dove in deeper, each thrust harder than the one before it. 

Zayn felt himself clenching around the hard cock pounding him deep and hard and pleasure was shooting through his body and assaulting his sanity. He responded to the thrusts like a bullet train as Niall hit that sweet spot inside of him over and over again.

“Fuck! Niall, please harder!” Zayn had both of his hands firmly fisted into the thick blond locks and Niall complied before he shifted their bodies, pounding even faster and harder into Zayn, turning the dark haired boy into an incoherent writhing mess.

None of them even bothered to warn the other as they reached their breaking point almost simultaneously. Zayn first, coming for the second time after a particularly sharp jab on his spot that sent his whole body into a flurry of sparks and internal explosions. Niall followed closely and he came so violently his whole body shook with an almost animalistic scream, filling Zayn up to the brim.

They both rocked together lazily, riding out the intense orgasm as they tried to steadily gather their breaths.

Amidst the daze, Zayn hazily realized as Niall slipped out of him that the blond had failed to put on any protection. He clawed at Niall’s cock, eliciting a yelp from the smaller boy before he hissed rather huskily, “You better not have any diseases or I’ll go all Crutiatus on your ass!”

Niall chuckled breathlessly and untangled himself from Zayn’s body, falling limp beside him.

Slowly they put on their uniforms, using Zayn’s wand to illuminate the dark tunnel as the small fire they had going on before had long since died down.

They had decided that Harry and Louis wouldn’t be coming back into the tunnel and, as the night had slipped on and it was late, they needed to go back to their dorms before anyone noticed their absence.

However, that did not stop Zayn from pressing Niall up against the wall for one last session of tongues sucking and lips biting until their breaths became ragged and uneven once more.

Finally taking control, Zayn nuzzled his head unto the crook of Niall’s neck, “Niall Horan, you just fucked a mud blood.”

Niall’s breath was hot on Zayn’s ear. “Maybe I just wanted to be tainted by filth.”

———-

The next day, as they boarded the train, Niall was nowhere in sight and Harry informed Zayn that the Irish boy had left earlier to travel to Glasgow after having made a sudden decision to visit a relative there instead of going back to London.

 And Zayn settled in the fact that he probably would never see Niall Horan ever again.

———-

Harry and Louis purchased a small empty building in a corner of Diagon Alley with the money Louis inherited from his father the moment he turned 18, opening their own Coffee Shop. Zayn had teased them mercilessly about how domesticated they had become in such a short period of time when they invited him and Liam over to check on the renovation they were tempting on the place. Liam had scored a highly coveted junior position in Ministry of Magic and was planning to propose to his girlfriend soon. It seemed that everyone had found their own perfect place in this world but Zayn.  Maybe that was why he had opted to continue with normal muggle life instead of staying inside the magical bubble and he was soon jetting off to Los Angeles for college.

The three of them were there at the airport as Zayn said goodbye to his family, Harry was being his usual grumpy self like he always been whenever Louis was being a bit too touchy with someone else, especially Zayn. But there was a glint in those green eyes that Zayn did not recognize. Those eyes gave him a wink and a very cryptic, “Don’t break yourself” before Zayn absolutely had to board his plane.

\-------------

While Zayn was unpacking his belongings in the dorm room that would be his home for the next four years, there were whispers of a kid in weird green clothing and way too many trunks coming from the hallway. He closed the door with a sigh and waved his wand so that, less than a minute later, everything was unpacked and stashed neatly in its designated places. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while contemplatively.

The sun was already down when Zayn finally moved. He slipped his bare feet into his shoes and padded his way slowly to the room with the number he vaguely remembered one of the chattering people had mentioned earlier.

He twisted the door open without bothering to knock, closing it gently once he was inside, smiling at the only other person in the room.

And there the strange boy was, all clear blue eyes and blond hair and wrapped in jade green robe made of silk.

“What’s a wizard boy doing here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
